


Eros?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Sex with Yuuri is just...wow."





	Eros?

Victor didn’t spend a lot of time talking about his sex life. Not because it wasn’t excellent. It really was. He just didn’t really feel the need. But, three glasses of wine and a week away from Yuuri made him chattier.

Besides, it was just Chris, and Victor already knew more than he ever wanted to about what Chris and his boyfriend got up to in the bedroom.

“Sex with Yuuri is just…” Victor trailed off, looking for the right words. He couldn’t find them. “Wow.”

“Wow?” Chris asked, his amusement evident.

“Wow.” Victor agreed. “It’s like eros, but still _Yuuri_.”

Chris, who was not engaged to Yuuri, didn’t quite understand.

Victor, who most definitely _was_ engaged to Yuuri, was happy to provide examples.  

* * *

 

Exhibit A

“Is this supposed to be grape?”

Victor looked down at where Yuuri was kneeling between his legs. Yuuri’s face was scrunched up, a look that bordered on disgust. Definitely not the type of face you wanted the guy giving you head to be making.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” Victor said.

Yuuri’s tongue flicked out of his mouth, giving the tip of Victor’s dick a tentative lick.

“Ugh, that is definitely not grape.”

Victor was about to suggest they take a break and get a normal condom, but before he could Yuuri had taken Victor into his mouth.

Maybe the grape condoms weren’t that bad? Victor would just have to try it out later. Wonky tasting condoms or no, he wanted to get his mouth on Yuuri.

Victor brought a hand down to rest on Yuuri’s head, in part because he wanted to be touching Yuuri and in part to check that he was doing okay.

Yuuri pulled back a little. He was still close enough that Victor could feel the brush of Yuuri’s lips as he spoke.

“I wish I was tasting you instead.”

Victor almost came then and there, because _holy shit_. He was sure that if anyone could talk him to orgasm, it would be Yuuri.

 

Exhibit B

Victor was surprised when Yuuri suggested giving him a lap dance, but he shouldn’t have been. Yuuri was still a little unsure when it came to sex, but he was no stranger to putting on a show. 

When Yuuri pushed him down into a chair and whispered “no touching” in _that voice_ , Victor went from zero to really fucking hard in no time. Yuuri hadn’t even bothered telling Victor not to take his eyes off him. Obviously Victor wasn’t going to be looking anywhere else. Not with Yuuri moving his hips like that and running his hands over his body in the way Victor wanted to but couldn’t.

It got even harder to keep his hands to himself when Yuuri moved closer and began to writhe and grind in Victor’s lap. Another time, Victor might have been embarrassed about how quickly he felt his orgasm approaching. He really couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed when Yuuri was moving against him like that.

“Yuuri,” he groaned as he came.

Once Yuuri realised what had happened, he stilled. In an instant confident Eros Yuuri was gone.

“Oh my god Victor I’m so sorry!” he whined, face buried in his hands. “I really didn’t mean for that to happen!”

“It’s okay Yuuri. Really.” Victor smiled. In all honesty, it was more than okay.

Yuuri allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, but his hands remained on his face.

“So you liked it? Even though I…” At that point Yuuri moved a hand to gesture vaguely at Victor.

“I liked it very much.”

Yuuri smiled and snuggled closer to Victor, and Victor didn’t mention that he would also like it very much if he could go clean himself up before moving onto the cuddling portion of their evening.

 

Exhibit C

It had been a long day, and Victor was very much looking forward to spending an evening relaxing and being fucked by Yuuri. He was feeling more than a little impatient, and it seemed like an eternity before Yuuri was finally, finally pushing into him. But before Yuuri was even halfway in, he stilled.

“Did you hear that?”

“What?” Victor asked. If it was Yurio dropping by unannounced again, Victor would not hesitate to destroy him. No one was getting between him and his fiancé’s dick.

“It was kind of like a…oh there it is again.”

That time Victor heard it. It sounded like a scream but not quite right.

Yuuri started laughing, his whole body shaking. With how close they were, Victor could feel Yuuri’s movements. It wasn’t unpleasant, just a little strange.

“It’s like that screaming husky video Phichit sent me.” Yuuri laughed.

Yuuri managed to calm down and compose himself somewhat when the dog howled again, and he started laughing all over again.

Victor was coming to accept that he wouldn’t be getting fucked any time soon. He’d been ready to destroy Yurio if he interrupted, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to destroy a dog.

Yuuri was barely able to get a word out without being interrupted by laughter. “I’m so sorry Victor. I, okay, I’m just gonna pull out, holy shit it just keeps going…”

Yuuri pulled out, and rolled over so he was lying on his back next to Victor, his body still shaking with laughter. It may not have been what he had planned for the evening, but listening to Yuuri laugh so freely wasn’t exactly a bad way to spend his time.

 

Exhibit D

They had practice the next morning so Victor and Yuuri had decided to go to bed early, only to spend time lazily making out rather than sleeping. Finally, deciding that he should be a responsible coach, Victor suggested they stop and get some sleep.

Yuuri made a humming noise that Victor thought signalled agreement.

“I want you to fuck me,” Yuuri murmured, and Victor had to rethink what that humming sound had meant.

He was debating whether to give the coach answer (“no”) or the fiancé answer (a very enthusiastic “yes”) when Yuuri spoke up again.

“Tomorrow night.”

Yuuri could be very cruel. Victor told him as much.

“No fair. I’m going to be thinking about this all day.” Victor whined.

“You can be patient. I waited twenty-four years to have sex with you. You can wait a day.”

“That’s not really the same Yuuri. You didn’t come out of your mother’s womb wanting to have sex with me.”

Yuuri laughed. “Maybe not. Still, you can wait.”

Yuuri moved even closer to Victor and looked right into his eyes.

“Do you know why I want to wait until tomorrow night?”

Victor suspected he didn’t have the entire answer, but he responded anyway. “We have practice early tomorrow and sleep is very important. But we don’t have practice the next day, so sleep is less important.”

Yuuri nodded. “Right. You know why else?” He didn’t give Victor a chance to answer before he continued, his voice lowered to barely a whisper. “I don’t plan on being able to walk after you’re done with me.”

Victor gasped and Yuuri smirked.

Yuuri could definitely be very, _very_ cruel.

 

Exhibit E

“Is something wrong with your camera, Yuuri?” Victor asked, looking at the black screen in front of him. He hoped not. The whole point of using skype was that he could see Yuuri as well as hear him.

“Uh, no. It’s fine,” Yuuri’s voice came back. At least the audio was working. “Victor, are you alone?”

Victor wasn’t sure why it mattered or why Yuuri was asking. Couldn’t he see that there was no one else with Victor?

“Yes.”

“Okay. Good.”

Apparently Yuuri was holding something in front of his webcam. He pulled whatever it was away, and Victor could see Yuuri, who was wearing…not a whole lot. He was wearing a pair of black lace panties that Victor had not known Yuuri owned. They covered very little and Victor could tell that Yuuri was already hard.

“I miss you,” Yuuri said simply.

“I miss you too.”

As if Victor hadn’t missed Yuuri enough already.

“I was thinking about you—”

Victor was preparing himself for some exceptional skype sex when Yuuri suddenly broke off, then grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it in his lap.

“Yuuri?”

“You said you were alone.”

“I am.” Victor was confused and concerned and it came through in his voice.

“Makkachin,” Yuuri said by way of explanation.

Victor turned to see that Makkachin had wandered into the room.

“Oh. Do you want to say hi to Yuuri, Makkachin?”

Makkachin jumped up onto Victor to get better access to the computer, so that was obviously a yes.

Yuuri’s greeting was enthusiastic, but his embarrassment was still apparent. Victor let Makkachin paw at the screen for a couple of minutes before he decided that it was time for him to talk to Yuuri again.

“Say bye, Makkachin. Yuuri will be home soon,” he cooed, picking Makkachin up and depositing him in the hallway.

Closing the door behind him, Victor turned his attention back to the computer screen. He was going to have to see what he could do about getting Yuuri to move that pillow.

“So, you were thinking about me…”

* * *

 

“So, Yuuri’s adorable and also hot as fuck. Right?”

“Exactly!” Victor cried, like he couldn’t believe Chris had actually found the right words to describe his precious Yuuri.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Victor wasn’t sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Rather than decide, he poured himself another glass of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> [wow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_CUrv0aezI)


End file.
